Residential and commercial buildings typically have an electric load center to provide electrical circuit control and overcurrent protection. Generally, the electric load centers currently available in the market include an enclosure, a panelboard installed within the enclosure, and a cover assembly configured to cover the enclosure. In the electric load center of the present invention, the panelboard is constructed to optimize power distribution to various branch circuits for lighting, electrical outlets, etc. Specifically, the bus bars mounted onto the panelboard are constructed to optimize current carrying capacity while engaging with the circuit breakers. Additionally, in the present invention, the neural bars included in the panelboard are designed and configured to allow the circuit breakers to be easily plugged onto or pulled off from the neutral bars.